Hooligans
- Athens * - GATO * - The International |forumurl = http://united.invisionzone.com |joinurl = http://hooligansunited.net/index.php |ircurl = |ircchannel = #hooligans |offsitememberlisturl = |othernotes = |statsdate = 3 August 2011 |totalnations = 78 |totalstrength = 1,064,489 |avgstrength = 13,647 |totalnukes = 143 |score = 5.05 The Hooligans are a multi-colored alliance, founded in September of 2010.Hooligans a multi-colored alliance was founded in September of 2010. Hooligans Charter: The Hooligans Preamble: This document has been formulated to facilitate a unified alliance by creating a well-organized structure in which all rights and freedoms of its members are protected under. Indoctrinated Principles of “The Hooligans” The validation and credibility of this alliance is to be maintained through the equal and dignified treatment of each of its members. This alliance has been created for the protection of its members as well as to establish a bountiful refuge in which all of its nations can grow under, without fear of aggressive or alienating forces. The undersigned nations of this alliance agree to promote sovereignty, while pledging to stand and defend the rights of all its members against any aggressive forces that may seek to intrude on its nations freedoms. The overarching principle of the alliance is our loyalty to one another and our pledge to stand beside our fellow members throughout all pressures that may persist. Article I. Admissions Section I. Requirements for applications. - Applicant must have "Hooligans" in there AA - The nation is not an infamous rouge of any type. - Applicant must not be at war, or subjected to ZI by any other alliance. - The nation has settled all debts that may bind them to previous alliances. - Applicant must not be in peace mode or have significant reason. - Applicant must register to the forums and fill out the application form using the template. Once all of the above has been cleared you will be masked as an apprentice and you will have our guides and laws available for your benefit. Article II. Government The Round Table The Government will be equal and known as Guardians of the Round Table. There are seven seats at the round table for Minister's. They will all have equal say in decision's influencing the alliance with fair elective processes, for decision's and there position's. Article III (The Government) The Grand Council (The Grand Council Consists of The Grand Master, And Master Hooligans) The Grandmaster The Grandmaster holds the highest position in the Government; he/she will be the administrator of the forums. The Grandmaster is head of the Round Table. He/she overlooks the government and can strike any Minister of their position at any time. He/she may only be dismissed by retirement in which a Master Hooligan will be elected to replace him/her. The Grandmaster will take on all costs and control on the forums. The Grandmaster can work in any area of the alliance duties. Master Hooligans Master Hooligan hold the second highest positions in the Government; they hold one seat each at the Round Table. They are administers of the forum. Master Hooligan are voted in by all members of the alliance (every two months). Master Hooligans are advisors to the Grandmaster and can summon Guardians for dismissal on equal vote of Grand council. Master Hooligans can Work in any area of the alliance duties. The Round Table The Round table consists of all top members of the government (Grandmaster, Master Hooligans and Hooligan Guardians). The round table is where all policies and goals of the alliance are discussed and voted on. Guardians The Hooligan Guardians fill the last four seats of the Round Table, They will be elected into four separate positions by the Grand Council in which they will concept, develop then control. Their positions are Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Commerce and Military. Guardians are moderators of the forum. They will be given 3 officers to aid in their duties. The Guardians are voted into position from the members of the Hooligan's every 2 months. Officers The position of Officers can be applied for by any member of the Hooligan's. This position is a stepping stone towards the Guardians. Officers apply for positions in which they will work in one of the four areas of Foreign Affairs, Internal Affairs, Commerce and Military. They will be known as Foreign Affairs Officer, Internal Affairs Officer, Finance Officer and Military Officer. There can be up to three Officers Per Guardian. Officers hold priority over normal member's of the Hooligan's, however activity and responsibility is expected and dismissal is very certain for those who fail in their areas. Foreign Affair's The Guardian Foreign Affairs is commissioned to represent the Hooligans abroad. The Guardian of Foreign Affair's control the education and assignments for Ambassador’s. It is his and the Ambassador’s duty to maintain healthy relationships between the Hooligan's and our Allies. This Ministry is responsible for clearing up any minor foreign incidents such as external Tech Raiding threats, and Rouge Nations threats, while initiating any repartitions in accordance to such incident Internal Affair's The Guardian of Internal Affair's are in control of the education and assignments of the Internal Affairs Officers. It is his/her said duty to enforce the laws and punishment for law abiding citizen’s as well as report rouge's attacking our Hooligan member's. The Guardian of Internal Affairs can bring upon charges on any member of the alliance in regards to a commission or omission of any alliance rules. Military The Guardian of Defense (Great Wolf) is control of the education and assignments for the Generals(Blackmanes). It is his/her said duty as the Guardian of Defense to insure the protection of the alliance and its member’s through military actions, which are requisitioned from the Grand Council. The Guardian of Defense and Generals can create squads or teams for participating in large scale wars or military drills. It is both the Foreign Affairs and Guardian of Defense's duty to contact whom it may concern in the correct manor involving attack's from foreign nations on Hooligan member's. Guardian of Commerce The Guardian of Commerce is in charge with the economic growth of the Hooligans. It is his/her duty as well as the officers of commerce to organize trade circles, and tech deals. It is also there duty to create a banking program to build up the financial infrastructure of the Hooligan's if viable. - It is in their best interest for all government to be active on IRC as well as recruiting when needed to, education will be provided for those who need educating in these areas, as well as it is required for each member of the government with over 4000 infrastructure to donate 1 aid slot towards banking. Article IV The Members Section II. General membership. The general member's of the Hooligan's will be known as Hooligan. The citizen's make up the strength and influence of the alliance. it is in their best interest to sell/purchase technology from other members of the Hooligan's as well as report members who fail to do so. It is compulsory for citizen's to abide by the law's stated as well as fight to defend other citizen's of the Hooligan's against rouge's or in large scale wars with the permission of the Commanding General or Guardian of Defence. Any member of the Hooligan's can apply for positions of Hooligan Officer. Section III. Elders Citizen's known as Elders are citizen's of the Hooligan's who have retired from government or citizen's who have achieved exceptionally well and achieved age as a citizen of the Hooligan's. Elders are general members of the Hooligan's with the name "Elder" to signify dedication and service towards the Hooligan's. Article V. War Section I. Large scale war All members of the Hooligan's are to fight in war when asked to by the Round Table. No one is allowed to enter peace mode at any time unless instructed to or else good reason is given. Section II. Tech raiding Tech raiding will not be tolerated in the Hooligan's, any members violating this law will be subjected to punishment. However, programs will be built and assignments in which members can team up and conduct military drills. These Drills will be assigned by the Guardian of Defense or one of his generals or by any member of the grand council, and all targets must be approved by one of these bodies before they can be attacked. Section III. Nuclear warfare (Nuke the hell out of them clause!) All members of the Hooligan's are prohibited from launching nuclear weapons unless instructed to by the Round Table. Members may return nukes as they fill fit if they are attacked by a nuke ! You may only nuke the nation who has nuked you and no other nation in retaliation! Article VI. Expulsion, demotion and retirement Section I. Expulsion and demotion The Grand Council can expel or demote any Government minister through a majority vote conducted by the Round Table. Section II. Citizens Hooligan caught breaking the law's set forth in this document can be reported by any Hooligan for investigation. The Round table will determine punishment! Section III. Retirement/ Retirement of the Grand Master Any member of the Hooligan's can retire at any time; those who served within the round table can be selected to become an "Elder" depending on service and dedication. If the Grand Master suddenly leaves or retires, anyone can apply for the position and a vote will be held by all members of the Hooligan's. Article VII. Amendment Amendments to the charter can only be made through a majority vote by the governing bodies of the Hooligans. Any Member within the alliance can call for the amending of the charter, but the governing bodies are the only members that are allowed to vote on its incorporation into the charter. Once discussed a vote lasting seven days will determine the fixtures with 75% of the votes agreeing then changes will be made. The Round Table can turn down any proposition’s in which they feel is a complete waste of time.